the game
by baxter langkau the 3rd
Summary: this is a story where the gang have fun playing a game
1. lvl 1

welcome to the game ed, edd, eddy, bax. choose youre weapon. we chose our weapons and the game began. boom! a bomb went off. eddy has two lives left. here is what happened

ed pistol beat edd 1 eddy 0 bax 0

edd rifle beat ed 2 eddy 1 bax 1

eddy mal 22 beat edd 0 ed 0 bax 0

bax bombs beat edd 2 ed 1 eddy 2

nice game edd said when it ended lets play a different type edd said. Ok everyone said these are the stats

everyone 10 lives

prize blocks ON explaination: you will get the weapons in the boxes but till you find one your weapons are fists.

powers ON explaination: powers will be scattered around the map.

if you need to use the bathroom to make plans or use the bathroom your invinceable till you get out.

Those are the rules for the game.

the game starts in... 3 2 1 GO.


	2. lvl 2

the game begun and then the background changed into a city edd found a weapon block on top of a building he thought to himself thinking how can i get up there little did he know

someone else spoted it and went looking for a power block. meanwhile someone found a weopen block and out popped a shotgut the person thought to himself saying i think i like my little

friend. eddy founded the power block he needed for the weapon block but got shot in the head by bax. a loud voise said eddy has 9 lives left. i love my shot gun bax said. meanwhile ed

found a power block that had invisibility in it and he found a weapon block. cool! he said picking up the grenades. edd then heard a boom still thinking of how to get that weapon block he

jumped when a loud voise said eddy has 8 lives left ed has 9 lives left. thats when it hit edd. i have to find a power box. ed had to use the bathroom.

edd found a power block and got the weapon block a rifle might be useful he said. he tried it and realize he could see where every power block person and weapon block was. he realized

that this was the powerfulest weapon of all. ed got out of the bathroom and got shot by edd. ed has 8 lives left. then edd found eddy and shot him eddy has 7 lives left. then he realized he

couldnt find me and then... edd has 9 lives left. bax picked up the rifle and put it in his pack. making sure nobody knows he has one. edd had to go to the bathroom then he said what he

was going to do. meanwhile eddy found a weapon block. cool! a mal 22! but then bax came and he was hidden so eddy didnt see him. and bax shot him. eddy has 6 lives left. but he took

helmet off im done with this game he said.


	3. The Mysterious Game

The game begun and then the background changed into a city, edd found a weapon block on top of a building he thought to himself thinking how can i get up there little did he know someone else spoted it and went looking for a power block. Meanwhile someone found a weapon block and out popped a shotgun. The person thought to himself saying I think I like my little friend. Eddy founded the power block he needed for the weapon block but got shot in the head by Bax. a loud voice boomed "Eddy has 9 lives left." "I love my shot gun" bax said.

Meanwhile Ed found a power block that had invisibility in it and he found a weapon block. "cool!" he said picking up the grenades. Edd then heard a boom still thinking of how to get to that weapon block. He jumped when a loud voice said "Eddy has 8 lives left Ed has 9 lives left." thats when it hit Edd. I have to find a power box. Ed had to use the bathroom.

Edd found a power block and got the weapon block, "a rifle might be useful" he said. he tried it and realized he could see where every power block, person, and weapon block was. He realized that this was the powerfulist weapon of all. Ed got out of the bathroom and got shot by Edd. "Ed has 8 lives left." The voice boomed then Edd found Eddy and shot him."Eddy has 7 lives left." The voice taunted. Then he realized he couldn't find Bax and then "Edd has 9 lives left."

Bax picked up the rifle and put it in his pack. Making sure nobody knows he has one. Edd had to go to the bathroom then he said what he was going to do. Meanwhile Eddy found a weapon block. "cool! A mal 22!" He said. But then Bax came and he was hidden so Eddy didn't see him, and Bax shot him. "Eddy has 6 lives left" Bax and the voice say.

WARNING MALFUNCTION:

THE GAME HAS BEEN TERMINATED BY MYSTERY MAN 5434

THE RULES ARE NOW:

STAGE: TITANIC ( THE SHIP)

WEAPON AND POWER BLOCKS ON (START WITH FISTS)

LIVES: 3

THERE IS NO BREAK IF YOU GO ANYWHERE YOUR LIFE WILL BE TERMINATED AND THE GAME STARTS NOW!


	4. The Hacker

Script for: I'm with Stupid ((Edited))

SpongeBob: *knocks on Patrick's rock*

FART

SpongeBob:*knocks on Patrick's rock again*

Rock: UH CUZ THIS IS THRILLER, THRILLER NIGHT

SpongeBob: *Pulls the rock up*

Patrick is inside his house dusting

Patrick:*Sweeps SpongeBob's face* WHAT UP, BITCH

Patrick *Run's into the center of the house* Need PENISES

Patrick *makes some kind of dick shaped thing and Starts licking* OH YEAH

SpongeBob: Patrick, What's with YOUR COCK

Patrick: FUCK YOU

SpongeBob: Hey! BITCH

SpongeBob: Well Patrick, I came over to see if you wanted to HAVE SEX, but I can see you're too busy having an ORGY.

Patrick *Squints at SpongeBob* you know something, SpongeBITCH, it's just all FUCK and game's for you, nothing really matters, well lets go URINATE ON THE HOMELESS, we don't have any work to do, life is just a big bowl of fancy assorted GENITALS and nobody has any DICK to dust, or to clean, or to wipe, or to WACK OFF.

SpongeBob: But Patrick the only thing I've seen you FUCK is your VAGINA.

Patrick: Oh god, I don't know what to do SpongeBob, you gotta help me

SpongeBob: Patrick! You forgot how to eat again! C'mon we'll get the COCK

Patrick: No, it's not that SpongeBob, its worse!

SpongeBob: I LIKE MEN well what is it then?

Patrick: look, I got this message from my parents!

SpongeBob: Your GAY, Dear Patrick FUCK YOU love Daddy

Patrick: SpongeBob, my parents think I'm dumber then a sac of PENISES

SpongeBob: No they don't DUMBASS, parents just like to FUCK your BUTT, like this!

FART AHH! WTF BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Patrick: a b c d e f g

*Doorbell rings*

Patrick: AW GOD DAMMIT

Mom: Should I get the bowl of SHIT again, Marty?

Patrick *GIBBERISH* Hi Mom WHAT UP BITCH

Dad: Son! You recognized us this time!

Patrick: Why wouldn't I recognize my own PENIS?

Mom: He probably forgot where it is!

Patrick: Uh I know where

Dad: Wow Son!

SpongeBob: Protective Helmet? Check.

Gary: Meow

SpongeBob: I'm supposed to look GAY Gary

Gary: Meow

SpongeBob: What could go wrong?

Patrick: What a QUEER

SpongeBob: NIGGA

Patrick: Mom, Dad, Meet my neighbor, SpongeBITCH

SpongeBob: NIGGA

Dad: Hello there!

Mom: How do you do?

SpongeBob: NIGGA

Dad: Put 'er there

SpongeBob gives dad a doll

Patrick: WHAT THE FUCK

FART

Mom: So SpongeBITCH do you live nearby?

SpongeBob: NIGGA

Patrick: No SpongeBob, Show them your house!

SpongeBob Pulls down pants

Patrick: No Not you're TITS, Your House

Mom: he lives in a STRIP CLUB?

Dad: That's Unhealthy

Patrick: HA HA HA HA HA HA FUCKING BITCH!

Patrick: You wanna stay for dinner?

SpongeBob: YES

Dad: Does he always MASTURBATE after he eats?

Patrick: Hey SpongeBITCH? Do you have any mascara I could borrow?

Dad: The BITCH wears makeup?

Mom: What a FAGGET


End file.
